º O º Crema Solar º O º
by Isie
Summary: Nami quiere tomar el sol...y le ha pedido a Zoro que le extienda crema por la espalda. Pero un simple gesto como ese...puede suscitar varias sensaciones en el espadachin... ZoNa


Era un calido día de verano.

La brisa marina soplaba suavemente incitando a dormitar. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente Zoro Rolonoa.

La gran parte de los miembros de la tripulación, habían salido a recorrer la isla, y Nami, estaba llevando el barco hacía un puerto natural que había detectado no muy lejos y que haría al Going de Merry, menos visible a los ojos de la armada.

Lo cual significaba, que no había, ni Usuff que provocara explosiones cuando alguno de sus inventos fracasaba, ni Luffy que diera chillidos mientras insistía en que alguien jugara con el, o que diera la lata al rubio para conseguir comida. La única que quedaba en el barco era Nami, y estaba lo suficientemente ocupada, como para gritarle por cualquier tontería.

El peliverde esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, para seguir durmiendo.

Su respiración, se hizo cada vez más tranquila y acompasada.

Sintió unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, pero decidió ignorarlos y seguir durmiendo como si nada, como era típico de él.

Pero acompañando a los golpecitos, se escucho una voz, suave, melodiosa y sugerente.

- Zoro… ¡Zoro!

Ante la insistencia, el espadachín abrió los ojos perezosamente, para encontrarse con los ojos de la causa de que no siguiera durmiendo.

A escasos centímetros de él, se encontraba una chica de brillantes ojos ámbar, tez pálida, preciosa sonrisa y cabello corto, y rojo como el fuego.

Zoro aparto su mirada de la de ella, pero la pelirroja estaba inclinada hacía él de tal modo, que se llevo una excelentes vistas del escote del minúsculo bikini azul que ella llevaba puesto.

El, como reacción a las vistas, sintió unos leves, y molestos pinchazos "_ahí_".

-¿Qué quieres Nami? –pregunto desviando de nuevo su mirada hacía la cara de ella. No tenía ganas de provocar la furia de la navegante.

Nami esbozo una encantadora sonrisa, y le tendió un bote.

El lo cogió confuso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? –pregunto bostezando.

Nami no perdió la sonrisa.

- ¡Qué vas a hacer¡Extendérmelo por la espalda, que si no!

Zoro casi dejo caer el bote de crema solar de la impresión.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "que"¡Por si no te has dado cuenta – Nami señalo en bikini azul, que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus curvas – tengo intención de tomar el sol¿Y no querrás que me queme, verdad?

- No, claro que no –respondió Zoro sarcásticamente. - ¿Pero por que yo?

-¡Por que va a ser¿Por qué no hay nadie más, quizás? –replico ella sonriendo más ampliamente.

Zoro en respuesta gruño.

- Ven – ordeno ella ignorando el tono irónico que el chico había utilizado, apartándose de él, y dirigiéndose a cubierta.

El la siguió aprovechando para mirarla por el camino. Quizás fuera el calor que hacía ese día, pero Nami le resultaba muy atractiva en esos momentos. Más de lo normal.

Y que estuviera tan ligera de ropa…no ayudaba.

La pelirroja se tumbo y desato el lazo del bikini para que su espalda estuviera libre. Después se acerco al espadachín hasta estar pegada a él.

Zoro trago saliva, y echo un chorro de fría crema sobre la espalda de ella procurando mantener toda la distancia entre él, y la chica que le fue posible.

Nami gimió al contacto de la crema y su piel ¡estaba helada!

Zoro, en reacción al gemido, se tenso.

Ahora venía la peor parte…acerco las manos a la calida piel de la pelirroja, y empezó a extender la crema, intentando tocarla lo menos posible, ella se acomodo, rozándolo.

Zoro se empezó a poner nervioso.

Siguió extendiendo la crema, con la mayor rapidez posible.

-¡Que brusco eres! –protestó Nami en reacción al cambio.

- Lo siento –murmuro él roncamente. A cada segundo, los resultados de la cercanía de la pelirroja, se estaban haciendo más notables…

Siguió extendiendo la crema hasta que ella sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Gracias Zoro! – ronroneó atándose de nuevo el bikini y girándose hacía él.

Zoro salió corriendo de allí hacía el baño... Lo último que deseaba era que ella supiera lo que había provocado en él, algo tan simple como extender crema solar… mejor dicho, lo que había provocado extendérsela a ella.

Nami esbozo una traviesa sonrisa.

Resultaba tan divertido jugar con él de ese modo…


End file.
